


❀Amor Completo❀

by BabyMephista



Series: ❀ BokuOi ❀ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Road Trips, Sex in a Car
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: [Feliz Navidad Carocchi, te quiero muchísimo ♥]





	❀Amor Completo❀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carocchi ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carocchi+%E2%99%A5).



> [Feliz Navidad Carocchi, te quiero muchísimo ♥]

 

Dos años de relación estable, según Oikawa Tooru, era tiempo más que suficiente para que su novio se sintiera con la confianza suficiente en sí mismo pero la vida o mejor dicho, Bokuto Kotaro, tenía otro punto de vista muy diferente.

El verano se asomaba con el sol radiante, casi prometedor, y el muchacho energético planeaba feliz en la sala del departamento de ambos, lo que le gustaba llamar  ** _"Plan infalible de viaje romántico a las termas para impresionar a Tooru-chan"_**  y aunque no era exactamente un secreto, prefería definir los detalles de dicho plan en soledad para sorprenderlo.

Sabía muy bien que a pesar de que Oikawa se presentaba como un ser humano pomposo y de " _alto mantenimiento_ ", en la intimidad del hogar no era nada más que un sexy nerd mimoso adicto a los arrumacos, sencillo y que se conformaba con un paquete de pan de leche de su marca favorita, por eso el viaje debía ser espectacular para sorprenderlo.

Las termas dónde pensaba hospedarse estaban prácticamente vacías puesto que la gente prefiere darse un buen chapuzón en las playas para combatir el calor, por lo que no iba a preocuparse en ello hasta llegar a destino.

El auto tenía suficiente combustible para dos viajes ida y vuelta, sus ahorros estaban intactos, ambos estaban en receso de la universidad y el castaño había propuesto un viaje hace algunos días con palabras al aire. Todo se alineaba a su conveniencia, sólo debía jugar bien sus cartas para no arruinarlo.

Que difícil era no arruinarlo siendo Bokuto, ¿verdad?. Aun así, valía la pena intentarlo.

_—¿Kou-chan? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?._

La angelical aparición de su novio en la cocina lo sacó de todo pensamiento previo, dejándose encantar por las bellas facciones de recién levantado... esos rizos color chocolate aún perfectos a pesar de haber estado aplastados entre la almohada y su pecho y.... Estaba mirando fijo sin decir nada, con la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua.

El otro chico soltó una risa melódica ante la imagen de su novio totalmente embobado aunque se detuvo al ver el desorden de papeles esparcidos por la mesa, alcanzando a ver destinos y planes escritos en la infantil letra del muchacho antes de que el mismo los cubriera desesperado.

_—Ah, uhm, no tiene sentido ocultarlo ya..._

Levantándose de la mesa, caminó hasta poder tomar la cintura del castaño entre sus brazos, aprovechando para rozar la piel preciosa de las mejillas rosadas con su nariz y respirar el dulce aroma tan característico hasta que recordó que debía hablar.

_—Nos vamos de viaje Tooru, lo he planeado todo... así que no puedes negarte!._

No olvidó decir todo aquello entre besos tiernos para ser más convincente y, por la sonrisa enorme que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro contrario supo que había dicho las palabras correctas.

—.—

 

Dos días después, exactamente a las siete de la mañana, ambos chicos emprendían el camino hacia Okushiobara Onsenkyō, en la prefectura de Tochigi. No era un viaje especialmente largo pero podrían disfrutar del paisaje suburbano por lo que Bokuto estaba seriamente emocionado, tan simplón.

Oikawa había preparado todo lo necesario en un bolso mediano para ambos, siempre práctico a la hora de escoger y es por eso mismo que el otro muchacho no participaba de la tarea, porque de ser por él, llevaría medio departamento en el compartimiento trasero del auto.

El día presentaba un clima excelente a pesar de ser muy temprano en la mañana y así, emprendieron el viaje. Tranquilos, silenciosos hasta que pequeños mimos como caricias disimuladas y besos de parte de Bokuto hacia los nudillos de su novio –sin quitar los ojos de la carretera- se hicieron mezcla con el ambiente.

Por su parte, el castaño estaba fascinado de que su chico pudiese planear algo sin quemarse todos los fusibles del cerebro en el intento. Gestos como este hacían que su corazón se retorciera gustoso en su pecho, provocando ese dolor lindo, placentero, que hace sentir a todo aquel que lo padece un verdadero masoquista.

Tanto pensaba, metido en su propia mente, que nunca supo en que momento habían arribado a destino: Un cálido e íntimo onsen en el que pasaron todo un día entero mimándose como se lo merecían pues ambos estaban estresados.

Las aguas termales, los masajes con piedras de jade, deliciosa comida, cómodos futones para descansar y la compañía del otro hacían de este viaje romántico uno inolvidable.

Bokuto se aseguró de tomar tantas fotos de Oikawa como le fue posible: Sentado, parado, acostado, cuando no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo retratado, sumergido en el agua con las mejillas ardiendo, observándolo con mirada indescifrable. Recuerdos hermosos del amor de su vida, se decía asimismo.

**—·—**

_—No quiero volver, quiero seguir de escapada romántica con Kou-chan!._

Se quejó el caprichoso chico mientras colocaban la maleta en el auto, listos para volver a Tokyo. Hacía juego con su imagen, un adorable puchero de esos que su novio no podía resistir.

_—Ya, volveremos cuando tengamos tiempo libre, lo prometo además... hey hey, me tienes todo el tiempo que quieras, no hace falta escaparnos para que sea romántico, mi lindo chico bonito, mi adonis, mi modelo de portadas de revista sensuales ~._

Moviendo las cejas de manera sugestiva e intentando animar al chico de 5 años encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto, Bokuto lo convenció de subir al vehículo y una vez más, saborearon la vista del camino a casa, al menos hasta que las nubes de tormenta decidieron tomar un oscuro color, atrayendo consigo relámpagos, truenos y una promesa de lluvia torrencial.

Sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras, decidieron estacionar el auto bajo la copa de un árbol enorme pero de baja estatura que al menos iba a proveerles algo de protección en caso de granizo.

No había mucho por hacer, el agua ya se hacía presente y sus planes de correr hacia la tienda de la gasolinera unos metros más atrás terminaron haciéndose polvo. El estómago de Oikawa rugía con fuerza por el hambre y Bokuto se sentía culpable por no haber chequeado el clima antes de lanzarse a la carretera.

_—Tooru, yo... ahm... lo siento..? Sé que tienes hambre y es mi culpa, te apresuré para empacar sin preocuparme en otra cosa, soy un desastre ¿verdad? ¿Para qué quieres un novio como yo? Soy un inútil..._

El castaño suspiró, no sabría si podría aguantar el modo emo de su novio, o peor aún, este mismo echándose la culpa de un fenómeno climático, por lo que decidió cubrirlo con sus brazos y simplemente repartir besos pequeños por todos lados.

Pronto aquellos besos llegaron a destino entre sus bocas, cada vez mas impacientes, más demandantes y Oikawa sentía como su propio cuerpo traicionaba el propósito romántico del viaje al colocarse casi sobre su novio, una pierna a cada lado, a horcajadas.

_—Kotaro... el asiento... ah... reclínalo._

Alcanzó a decir entre besos, esperando la reacción del contrario totalmente atónito por la dirección que tomaban sus acciones pero aun así se dignó a obedecer el comando del otro chico.

Con el sonido de la lluvia y una canción demasiado romántica, con las justas palabras de los sentimientos que compartía como uno, comenzaron a remover cada prenda casi en cámara lenta, apreciando cada caricia como si tuvieran todo el tiempo en el mundo para ellos.

Después de una sesión de tiernos, deseosos y dulces besos, caricias y refriegues con preparaciones ansiosas, Oikawa yacía debajo de su novio listo para consumar el amor que sentían.

Pensó en lo mucho que habían avanzado en esos años, en los coqueteos eternos, las inseguridades de Bokuto, sus maneras aniñadas que encajaban perfectamente con las suyas.

Se imaginaba viviendo un matrimonio, adoptando un cachorro, tomando clases de cocina que se debían hace mucho tiempo. Se veía en la ilusión, el querer envejecer junto a él. Rodeados de paz y tranquilidad perturbada únicamente por sus infantilismos.

A diferencia de otras veces, la conexión al momento del acto se sentía más profunda y entonces supo que, aún después de tanto tiempo, seguían encontrando otras formas de hacer el amor, formas suyas y de nadie más.

Las embestidas equiparando el ritmo de la balada romántica sonando de fondo, se volvieron cada vez más lentas hasta que ambos alcanzaron la cúspide entre varios "te amo" prácticamente susurrados a pesar de ser los únicos seres en un radio de cien metros.

Los instantes post orgasmo estuvieron colmados de mimos y confesiones profundas de sus sentimientos, de reproches por parte del castaño a la manera de autodestruirse que, el otro muchacho aceptaba en completo silencio, dejando un beso a modo de disculpa por cada regaño.

**—·—**

_Al final del día sólo ellos sabían que, a pesar de recibir comentarios negativos acerca de su relación puesto que nadie apostaba ni un céntimo por que fuese a perdurar, compartían un vínculo que alimentaban por igual. Lo que le faltaba a Bokuto, lo tenía Oikawa y viceversa, tenían lo que todos querían.... Un amor completo._


End file.
